


Sal's Pets

by Wryter_Smithe



Series: The Cader family pets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Cock Warming, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kink, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sal is cruel, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Somnophilia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, character death (possible), i'm sure there will be more, implied murder (possible)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wryter_Smithe/pseuds/Wryter_Smithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE Pay attention to the tags. This will be a very dark story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, please pay attention to the tags. You have been warned.

In a world where slavery is not only legal but the country's most successful and diverse industry, Sal Cader was looking over slave files. His son was graduating with a Master's degree in business as well as with honors. As such, Sal believed the perfect gift would be a Penthouse and a slave. Sal had already purchased the Penthouse and had a few 'essential' modifications made throughout the place.

Now he just had to find the perfect slave to go with it. He opened the file on top but quickly shut it and set it in the 'no' pile. Most of the files went into the same pile, a few were in a pile labeled maybe, but then he got to file 002176019F.

_Slave number: 002176019F Hair: Long (100 cm) pale brown Eyes: olive green, almond shaped Height: 5'3" Weight: 110 pounds Breast size: 32 B Waist: narrow (hips as well) Distinct markings: 2" scar on left shoulder blade Previous owner(s) uses: 1 p.o. since child, Slave used only as a doll, used to display p.o.'s designs. Breeding status: Virgin_

"Perfect," Sal said to himself as he reached for his phone and called the slave trader who had sent him the files. He recited the slave number and gave the address and conditions under which the slave was to be delivered. He wired half the money to the trader with the promise that the other half would be sent once he had confirmation that the slave was acceptable.

Sal then sat back and waited for a call from his son. While he waited he decided to have some fun of his own. He called the stress management slave into his office and had the girl strip before he bound her wrists to the shackles hanging from the ceiling. He then grabbed a remote off his desk and pushed a button, watching as the slave as lifted off the floor by her delicate wrists. He enjoyed the whimper of distress she made as her feet left the floor, her wrists forced to bare the weight of her body. 

Sal walked up and grabbed the slave's thighs, wrapping them around his waist before releasing the girl and allowing gravity to force her to be impaled on his engorged cock. The slave cried out in distress and began to thrash against the cuffs, trying to break free.

"Keep still!" Sal ordered as he wrapped a hand around the slave's delicate throat and began to choke her. He loved being the one to break in the new slaves, he felt that his co workers were far too soft. They would let the slaves get away with only giving the smallest amount of discipline. 

He, however, made damn sure a slave knew who was in charge, and whose will was law. When he tightened his grasp around the slave's throat instead of loosening his grasp, tears began to pour from her eyes. Sal moaned as her inner walls trembled around his manhood and he released his grip just before the slave would have lost consciousness. 

He laughed darkly as he watched her shudder when he filled her womb with his seed. He pulled out and thrust a dildo into her, shoving it in until the base was firmly against her entrance. "Get dressed and get out," he ordered her once he released the cuffs. "And that stays in until someone else decides they need your cunt," he added when he saw her hands twitch to pull the phallus out. 

"Send in the little one," he said as she was walking out the door.

He leaned back in his chair and waited calmly, a gentle smile pulling at his lips when the child entered his office. 

"Climb under my desk, I want you to use that little mouth of yours to keep my cock nice and warm for me," he said as the child shut his office door.

"Okay Master Cader," she said before dropping to the floor and crawling over to him, slipping silently under his desk and following his order. Sal pat her head gently until the child had pulled his entire length into her mouth, he loved the feel of his cock sliding into a tight warm throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has some "fun" with a new slave at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone interested in being a co-author to any of my stories please message me.

Sal smirked when he saw the box in the hall upon arriving at home. His new slave had arrived early it seemed, and after dealing with the idiots at work, he needed some stress relief. 

He opened the box and motioned for the slave to exit it. When the creature moved to stand upon exiting it's crate he grabbed a fistful of it's hair and yanked it's head back. "You WILL crawl like the beast you are. Only humans walk in this house," he then kicked at the girl's legs, laughing darkly as her knees hit the stone floor with a crack. "Follow," he ordered as he walked deeper into the house.

He opened a heavy steel door and motioned for the girl to enter the room, he entered after her and shut the door, locking it before turning the lights on thus allowing his toy to see what she was in for. He laughed when the girl began to shake and whimper. He quickly lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder as he made his way across the room, he dropped her onto a medical bed and made quick work of the restraints. He then slid a fucking machine into place at the edge of the bed, the monstrous dildo attached to it resting just barely against her entrance. He then gagged the girl before turning the machine on, his dick hardening as she began screaming and sobbing.

"You'll get used to it my sweet," he drawled as he stroked the girl's hair, his other hand jerking his engorged flesh until he was spilling his load, cum covering the slave's face. 

He paused the machine, stopping it when the dildo was deep inside the slave, he watched the tears pouring down her face, the drool running down her chin and throat. "I think you aren't properly dressed yet dear," he said as he caressed her throat. Just as the girl began to calm he turned the machine back on and tightened his hold around her throat. He watched as she thrashed against the restraints, laughed as she pleaded with her eyes for him to let go.

He kept his grip tight until he noticed she was seconds away from blacking out. Only then did he release her throat, "Much better" he drawled as he saw the red mark his hand had created. He let his hand find a new place to rest, this time against her clit. He pinched and tugged on the small nub, smirking as the girl began to moan in pleasure. "See, you want this. You'll NEED this by the time we're through." 

It was nearly 2am before Sal left the room, the girl a total mess, firmly locked away in her kennel. 

"Do you want a bath Master?" a young boy asked as Sal entered his bedroom. 

"Not tonight," Sal answered, "tonight I simply need you in my bed." 

The boy had been by far Sal's favorite thing to break, and it brought him great joy to see how docile the boy had become. He praised the boy when he quickly stripped and kneeled by Sal's feet, awaiting the order to undress him. When Sal gave the command to do so, the boy quickly got to work. And when Sal moved to get into his bed, the boy crawled over and climbed up. He sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for his Master to tell him where he was needed tonight. 

His eyes were bright with happiness when Sal motioned for the boy to lay as the little spoon. A breathy moan falling from his lips as Sal removed the plug and slid his dick into the waiting heat. 

When Sal awoke the next morning it was to the sound of his phone ringing. It seems his son had greatly enjoyed his gifts, though the slave might be in rough shape for a few days. Sal laughed and expressed pride in his son as he thought of his own new slave. His dick hardening from it's resting place in his boy's ass. The boy gasped but otherwise remained still, knowing his pleasure would only come at the grace of Sal's permission. He and his son spoke for several more minutes before all was said and done with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to add to this.


End file.
